Coming Home
by grandbea
Summary: Rachel Black, comes home with her friend from college in tow. What she thought would be a painful return develops into something new and unexpected.
1. Chapter 1

They drove along the green highway, almost to their destination after a long morning.

"Hazel, I need to stop, I need to pull over."

"Okay, go ahead," the car drifted off the road and came to a stop. Rachel barely looked over her shoulder before she through open the door and ran in front of the car. Hazel could see her friend dry heaving into the ditch. Hazel unbuckled her seat belt and stepped out of the car.

"I'll be fine in a minute get back in the car," Rachel said.

"Maybe I need a breath of fresh air too," Hazel said. She walked over to her friend and put her hand on her back.

"I didn't think it would be this difficult."

"That's alright, we'll attack it one thing at a time, that's what friends do."

Rachel straightened herself and smiled weakly at her friend, "why don't you go start the car? I want to sleep the rest of the way there."

Hazel reached out for the keys and then walked back to the car. She paused looking up and down the road, there seemed like there was nothing for miles. Hazel opened the car door and slid into the front seat. She started the car and focused on adjusting the mirrors. She glanced at Rachel, until Rachel started walking back to the car.

"Just drive," Rachel said.

Soon, Rachel was fast asleep and Hazel was driving lazily down the country roads. After a bit, Hazel grew increasingly worried that she was lost, she glanced at Rachel to see if she was awake, but Rachel just snored in response. Finally, Hazel pulled over and started rooting around in the back for her phone. Her purse remained just out of reach, so she turned off the car and got out. She opened the back door and grabbed her purse.

"God, I hope I have signal out here..." she turned around and yelped in surprise.

"Who are you!?" She exclaimed.

Behind her had been a young man, tall, muscular, with short black hair.

"Why did you pull over?" he asked.

Hazel stared back at him in shock, his eyes were very intense and she didn't like the way he kept hovering and creeping towards her. Hazel glanced up and down, nervously as he wasn't wearing any shoes or a shirt. She knew there was nothing around for miles, so where had he come from?

"I, um, I asked you a question first," Hazel stammered.

Her cellphone gripped tightly in her hand, Hazel pressed her body up against the car.

"My name is Paul, why did you pull over?" he said.

It felt like he was closing the distance every second, Hazel doubted she could wake Rachel up discretely.

"I just needed to get my cell phone to call my boyfriend." Hazel lied, "he's expecting my call any minute now."

That seemed to knock the wind out of him and he looked crestfallen. Hazel was shocked, but she would take the advantage. She tried to feel for the door handle and with his momentary lapse, she yanked it open and hopped in. She quickly locked the doors, turned the car on, and threw the car into drive. She sped off glancing back in the mirror as he still stood in the road. She thought he almost looked heartbroken, but she shook that idea out of her head, happy she got away.

She had forgotten all about her phone, which she assumed made it into the car. She kept driving until eventually she reached La Push Reservation. Rachel was still asleep in the passenger seat and hadn't told her which house was her dad's. Hazel drove slowly through the reservation avoiding the kids playing in the mud, looking for an adult to ask where to find the Black residence. Eventually she saw a group of men... or maybe they were teens and one started waving at her. She stopped the car and unrolled her window a bit.

"Rachel!" but it wasn't Rachel it was her friend, Hazel gestured to her sleeping friend.

"She had a long drive and wanted to sleep, are you her?"

"brother," they said at the same time.

"I wasn't quite sure which one is your home, so I'm glad I found you." Hazel smiled nervously.

"Oh yeah, just keep going down this road and it's the red house with the white door. My motorcycle and a truck are in the driveway," he said.

Hazel nodded, "I'll follow you down in a few minutes and I'll help you get your stuff in. I'm not sure if Rachel told you or not, but our father is in a wheelchair now."

Hazel nodded, "okay, I'll see you in a few minutes."

Hazel continued to drive slowly when she saw the house. It was modest, but it would be home for her and Rachel for at least a few months. She parked the car, careful not to hit the motorcycle and stepped out. She inhaled deeply, this was it.


	2. Chapter 2

The door to the house opened up and an older man wheeled out. He looked a bit crestfallen when he saw Hazel.

"Rachel's been taking a nap for the last part of the drive." Hazel said smiling.

He laughed, "she used to do that as a child, but I don't think I'll be able to carry her in this time."

"I bumped into your son up the road, he said he'd be down to help, with Rachel I presume." Hazel said.

"Here comes Jacob," he said. Hazel glanced over her shoulder to see Jacob running down the road. She walked over to the passenger and opened the door, she unbuckled Rachel's seat belt.

"Thanks" Jacob said. He bent over and swept Rachel up in his arms and headed into the house. Hazel shut the door and grabbed a few bags and followed him in. She wasn't quite sure where to stand or to place her things.

"Make yourself at home, you can call me Dad or Billy, and don't think your ankles are safe from me running into them!" He chuckled.

Hazel smiled, "where is Rachel's room?"

"Her room is tucked in the back, at the end of the hallway. I had Jacob wrangle up another bed for you, so you have some place to sleep, but it is a little cramped in there." Billy said.

Jacob was walking back down the hallway and Hazel wasn't quite sure if he would fit.

"I left the door open so you can drop off your bags," Jacob said.

Hazel squeezed passed him and walked down the short hallway. Rachel's old bedroom was small, barely enough room for two beds and a dresser. Some posters from her childhood were still on the walls. Hazel put the bags on the unoccupied bed and slowly shut the door behind her. Jacob was sprawled out on the couch texting and Billy was at the table working on his tackle box.

"Rachel told me about first beach, I was wondering if there was a way to walk there or if I'd have to drive?" Hazel asked.

"Oh it'd probably be easier to drive, just in case it starts raining." Billy said, "Jacob before you head out can you show Hazel how to get there?"

"Yeah, come on," Jacob hauled himself off the couch and held out his hand for the keys to Rachel's car. Hazel dropped them in his hand and they both headed out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

They walked quietly to the beach. Hazel took in her surroundings, everything was so green. Little houses would pop out of the green landscape. One house had flowers in front of it, making it different than all of the others. Eventually they started walking down a little path that led to a parking lot and then a few more steps and they were on the beach. Unlike the beaches Hazel had thought of, First Beach was rocky. There was no sand, just pebbles.

"Well here you are," Jacob said. He shrugged, "it's a little too cold to swim, so I wouldn't recommend that. But when you want to come back to the house, just follow the path we came down."

"Okay, thank you for showing me the way." Hazel smiled.

Jacob forced a smile and turned around. Hazel watched him walk away, noting that he started running when he was far enough away. Hazel turned around and walked on the beach. She walked down the length of the beach, listening to the ocean and generally just enjoying the vastness of it. She was heading towards the tide pools when she heard a little girl shriek. She turned around and saw another tall man and a young girl walking down the beach behind her. Hazel hesitated to see what they were doing. They looked like they lived here, maybe they'd ask her what she was doing here. She turned back to the tide pools and looked at a few of them. She was moving further into them when she heard a voice call out.

"Hey! Hello! Lady!" Hazel turned and noticed the little girl running at her.

The young man was jogging lightly behind her. The little girl was running towards the tide pools. Hazel tried walking towards the main beach, but the girl tripped.

"Hey! Claire be careful!" the man said.

"I'm okay!" she popped back up and came running up to Hazel. "Here! This is for you!" Claire held out her hand containing a rock.

"Careful in the tide pools!" he called out.

Hazel took the rock from her hand, it was a pretty gray with two white dots on it.

"Thank you! This is so pretty!" Hazel smiled warmly.

The little girl beamed, "come find some more with me!"

She turned to run back towards the beach when she began to fall. Hazel could see it happening in slow motion, she was going to fall into one of the tide pools. Hazel reached out to grab her, she managed to get an arm around the girl's body. She twisted so she would land back first into the tide pool. The cold, shallow water took her breath away. Her head hit a rock, but she didn't have time to react. It felt like she was immediately out of the pool and lying on the beach. She heard the girl crying. The man was whispering to her and then came over to Hazel.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

Hazel could hear the genuine concern in his voice. She had trouble focusing on his face.

"Hey, did you hear me? Are you okay?"

Hazel stared blankly at him. He got up quickly.

"Claire, I need you to stay right here, okay. Tell her all about the rock you picked out for her. Okay? Stay right here."

"Okay Quill," Claire said.

She heard the pebbles crunch under his feet as he ran away. Hazel laid there with Claire sitting against her.

"I'm cold," Claire said.

Hazel struggled to sit up, her head felt like it was spinning. But, she succeeded and pulled Claire into her lap. Claire was wet despite Hazel taking the brunt of the fall. Claire snuggled up against Hazel's chest and played with a pebble she had in her hand. She started talking to herself as Hazel sat there. Hazel didn't hear the footsteps running towards them nor did she feel Claire lifted out of her arms as they were both lifted from the ground.


	4. Chapter 4

Quill ran away from them as quickly as he could. He didn't want to leave Claire, but he had no choice. If something happened to either of them he and the others would feel the pain for weeks maybe forever. He didn't know, he didn't want to know. As soon as he hit the tree line, he ripped off his shirt and shorts. He focused and then he could hear the others, Seth was comforting Paul.

"We'll figure something out man,"

"I don't want your help."

"HEY!" Quill yelled.

Paul grumbled, but stopped talking. Quill replayed the scene in his head.

"I'm closest, I'll be there in a minute." Seth said, "we can take them to my mom's and she'll check both of them out."

Paul was frozen in shock, Quill didn't have time to react, it was his imprint too who was in danger. Quill took some deep breaths and focused, suddenly it was just him in the forest. Shaking he put his clothes back on, Seth was soon beside him. Silently, they ran back to the beach. Quill breathed a sigh of relief when he say that she was sitting up with Claire in her arms. He could see Claire was upset, but she lit up when she saw him. She held out her arms for Quill. He scooped her up and Seth bent down to pick up Paul's imprint. She didn't react to the change, Seth held her tightly and they ran from the beach.

They ran through the woods, Seth careful not to jostle her too much. When they broke through the tree line again he saw his mom taking out the trash. Seth knew his mom could be trusted she had taken care of Emily... She could take care of whoever was in his arms. When they got closer, she opened the door to their home.

"What happened?" Sue asked in a low voice.

"Claire slipped on rocks in the tidal pool and she grabbed her and hit her head on a rock and I pulled her out and she didn't answer my questions." Quill said.

"Put her on the couch, is Claire hurt?"

"I think she's just wet,"

"Call Emily, she should have extra clothes." Sue said.

Seth put the stranger in his arms on the couch. As soon as she was out of his arms, she started retching. Seth didn't have time before she started vomiting, so he cupped his hands as Quill watched from the kitchen. When she stopped vomiting, she laid back on the couch shivering. Seth got up and quickly walked to the sink and washed his hands.

"Seth what are you doing?"

Quill mouthed, "she threw up," at Sue.

Sue walked over and bent over her, "do you know your name?"

"Hazel... Hazel Gabrielson." she said.

"Okay, Hazel, do you know what happened?"

"I fell... on the beach." Hazel paused, "where's the little girl?"

She tried to sit up, but Sue held out her hand, "Claire is fine, but right now I want to see if you're okay."

Hazel nodded, "can I look at the back of your head?" Hazel nodded again and leaned her head forward. Sue moved her hair out of the way and brushed her fingers over to see if there was an open wound.

"Okay, you didn't cut yourself, so that's good, can you follow my finger as I move it, but only with your eyes." Sue moved her finger back and forth up and down. Sue moved her fingers back to her ears, "tell me if you can hear something," as she rubbed her fingers together. Hazel nodded, "I can hear you."

Sue stood back up, "can you stand up for me?" Hazel struggled to get up, "do you need some help?" Hazel leaned on the arm rest and slowly stood up. "Okay, take a few steps towards me," Sue held up her arms and Hazel slowly took a few steps. She was wobbly on her feet, "okay go and sit down." Hazel tried to back up to the couch, but tripped over her own feet. She held out her hands to break the fall, but suddenly she wasn't falling anymore. Someone had an arm around her waist and gently lowered her to the couch.

Hazel wasn't sure what was going on, she was sitting on the couch and then she was slowly being pressed back to lie down. She complied and tried to force her eyes open to look at the room around her... She locked eyes with a man she was sure she'd seen before... she wasn't sure... her eyes were so heavy... and they closed.


	5. Chapter 5

"Leah can you help take her home?"

Leah rolled her eyes, "I don't know why I have to go."

"Because I asked you to," Sue said, "Jacob will be here soon and if she wakes up it might be better to have another woman around."

Leah got up and waited around for Jacob to come. All she had wanted to do was take a nap and suddenly there's a random girl with a concussion, who is also Paul's imprint and she's on babysitting duty for her too. But she was not going to get worked up over this, she was going to stay calm.

Jacob came in the front door with the screen slamming behind him.

"Sleeping Beauty is over there," Leah jerked her head towards the couch.

He went over and scooped her up effortlessly, "where's Quill and Claire?"

"Back at Emily's having snacks."

"Lucky," Jacob said.

Leah pushed open the door and held it open for Jacob.

"So your sister is back?"

"Yeah and finally woke up from her nap."

They walked in silence back to his house. She held open the door for Jacob again and walked in herself to fully see this through so her Mom and Paul wouldn't be on her back later. She breathed deeply and entered and her world stopped dead.


	6. Chapter 6

Rachel stood up when she saw Jacob enter carrying her friend, "what happened?"

"She fell into a tidal pool trying to stop Emily's niece from falling in. She hit her head and Sue Clearwater thinks she has a slight concussion." Jacob said, "I'm going to go put her in your bedroom so she can keep sleeping."

Jacob started walking down the hallway, Billy wheeled back to let him pass. Rachel turned her attention to the other person in the room.

"Hi, I'm Rachel." She held out a hand.

"Leah, Leah Clearwater." Leah managed to choke out the words.

Rachel smiled, "Can you thank your mom for me? For helping my friend?"

Leah nodded tightly, over Rachel's shoulder she could see Billy staring at her.

"I'm going to go now, I will tell my Mom for you." Leah spun around quickly.

She started jogging after she left the Black's house. She couldn't believe it! She had finally imprinted! She had no idea what to do now. She knew nothing about Rachel and... she had no idea how the pack would react or Rachel. She knew her time to run patrol was coming soon, sooner or later they'd all find out. She hoped that Paul's crisis would cover up her own thoughts, but damn she'd be thinking about her sooner or later. Leah paused, she didn't want to go home. She wanted to figure out some way to talk to Rachel. She jogged to a spot in the woods near her house and folded her clothes quickly. She started running and then her head was filled with voices.

"Leah how is she doing?" Paul demanded.

"She's sleeping." Leah said.

Paul sighed, "Mom thinks it's a slight concussion, she'll be fine after a few days."

Leah could hear him grumbling to himself. She started running the perimeter, something she enjoyed doing focusing on the ground under her feet and the clear air. More joined the group and soon her head was buzzing with the latest news. Claire was fine after having a hot bath. Paul was still upset and her secret was still hers. They started to fade out as the evening progressed. Eventually it was her and her brother Seth.

"You're chipper tonight." Seth said.

"Hm?"

"You're happy for once."

"Oh, well..." she let her memories take over.

"Leah!"

Leah paused waiting for his response.

"That's great! Congratulations!"

Leave it to her brother to always be happy go lucky. At least she had one person on her side. He sensed her worry.

"I don't know anything about her, other than she left for college and they were surprised to have her come back." Seth said. "We'll figure something out, there's a bonfire coming up."

"I don't know if she'll want to leave her friend," Leah said.

"You'll just have to ask."


	7. Chapter 7

"Knock knock," Rachel said.

"Hm?" Hazel mumbled.

"How are you feeling?"

"Well... I'm not sure exactly how I got here."

"Well you drove us, silly." Rachel said.

She entered her room and walked over to Hazel's bed. She sat on the edge.

"You know what I meant, one second I'm at the beach talking to this little girl and then I'm back here with a splitting headache." Hazel shifted to give Rachel some more room.

"You slipped and fell into a tidal pool, Sue thinks you have a mild concussion." Rachel said.

Hazel sighed and rubbed her temple.

"When I asked you to come home with me and distract me from the past, this isn't exactly what I had in mind..." Rachel said smiling.

Hazel forced out a smile, "is there anything I can get you?"

"Can you get me some ice or something cold?" Hazel asked.

"Coming right up!"

Hazel murmured contently and rolled back over. Rachel got up and glanced over her shoulder as she left the room. She walked back towards the kitchen, Jacob was whispering something into their dad's ear. Her dad frowned, but smiled when she came back in.

"How is she doing?"

"She asked for something cold, do you have any frozen vegetables?" Rachel asked

She opened the freezer, "there should be some frozen peas in there." Jacob said.

"Found them," Rachel said.

She headed back down the hallway towards her old room. She paused in the hallway when she heard her dad and brother start talking.

"I don't believe it,"

"Dad, I saw it with my own eyes. It's the real thing,"

"It's unprecedented!"

"Sh," they stopped talking.

Rachel started walking down the hallway and shut her door firmly. Hazel stirred and shivered when Rachel handed her the frozen peas.

"It's peas, so it shouldn't leak too much."

"If I get hungry, I'll start eating them." Hazel muttered.

"Do you mind if I go out?" Rachel asked suddenly.

"Be my guest, I'm not exactly the best company at the moment." Hazel said.

She glanced over at her friend before putting the peas on her forehead. "Something's wrong, what is it?"

"My Dad and brother are acting weird, having secret conversations in the living room. I just want to get out and take a walk."

"Then do it, you're old enough, you don't need permission, certainly not my permission." Hazel said.

"Then scooch over, I'm climbing out the window."

"What are you back in high school again? Sneaking out?" Hazel asked, looking over at Rachel.

"Something like that," Rachel looked at Hazel, "you're not going to tell anyone?"

"Pfff, I'm probably going to cuddle this bag of... peas and fall back asleep."

Rachel stood up, "just don't step on me," Hazel said, "and nothing too crazy!"

Rachel smiled and stepped over her friend and easily climbed out the window, like she had hundreds of times before. She walked to the forest behind her house and let it engulf her.


	8. Chapter 8

Rachel stomped off into the forest. This wasn't supposed to happen, she wasn't supposed to vomit out of anxiety on the way here. Hazel wasn't supposed to fall and get a concussion. It was just supposed to be a peaceful trip back home where she could sort through some childhood trauma. That's what her therapist told her to do, come back home and relax, take a friend make a trip out of it. Rachel shook her head. Instead, she stormed out of home again, well through the window. And what were her dad and brother talking about? What was all the secrecy about?

Rachel paused, she took a few more steps forward then turned right. Looking up, she scanned the trees. She found it, the tree that had comforted her when words and people couldn't. Well, here goes nothing, she thought as she climbed up. It was a bit more difficult than it was in high school, but she got up there. The crudely carved face was still there. Rachel traced it with her fingers, letting the tears stream down her face.

"You're still not much of a grandmother willow," she muttered. She straddled a branch and leaned up against the trunk. The memories flowed back as did the tears. She wasn't sure how long she was up there when she heard a branch snap.

"Hello?"


	9. Chapter 9

Rachel wiped away the tears and looked down at the forest floor. She saw Leah Clearwater again.

"Am I interrupting?" Leah asked.

Rachel shook her head, wiped away some more tears. "I'm just up here... communing with nature."

"The trees or the sky?" Leah asked.

"Um, I guess the trees. I had hoped this tree would always talk to me, like Grandmother Willow from Pocahontas. But it's just a tree." Rachel tried to restrain herself from babbling.

"Would you like some company?" Leah asked. She shifted her weight nervously.

Rachel burst into tears, she didn't know what to say. She tried wiping away the tears but they just kept coming, suddenly she was folded into an embrace. She didn't resist it. The wound was still raw, rawer than she wanted to admit. She wept into Leah's arms.

Leah wasn't sure how to comfort someone, certainly not another girl, certainly not her imprint. It felt right to pull her into her arms and to stroke her hair. She could feel her shirt growing wet, but she didn't mind.

"I'm so sorry Leah, we just met and here I am getting snot and tears all over you." Rachel sniffed loudly.

"Well it's not my first encounter with snot, but I have to say I've never comforted anyone in a tree before." Leah said.

Rachel snorted and Leah smiled.

Leah wasn't used to this side of her, she was tough, had something to prove, no emotions shown. This was something different, she needed to be there and be something else for Rachel. She could sense that deep within herself, even if this was all unfamiliar. She never thought she would imprint, it seemed impossible, just like her shapeshifting had been at first. Yet, here she was, trying to be something for her imprint. Nervous, nauseous, yet excited at the prospect of discovering what life could be like.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" Leah asked.

Rachel nodded, "I'd like to go anywhere but home."

Leah frowned, "is there something wrong?"

"It's just... very overwhelming to be at home. It's been over a decade since Mom died and I still walked in and hoped she'd be there in the kitchen." Rachel paused tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Come on, we can walk to the diner and get some milkshakes or something. Something to cheer you up." Leah rubbed her arm, smiling hopefully at Rachel.

"Do they have pie?" Rachel asked.

"Hmmm, there should be a pie slice or two for you." Leah said, "and a milkshake for me."

Rachel wiped away her tears again, "okay let's go."


	10. Chapter 10

Leah opened the door for Rachel. Rachel hesitated after she walked in.

"We can seat ourselves," Leah whispered.

Rachel nodded and looked around for an empty table.

"What about that booth over there?" Rachel indicated a booth that was in the back corner, away from the other people.

"Looks good to me," Leah said.

They walked over and slid into the booth. Rachel breathed a sigh of relief, she looked at Leah, bit her lip and blurted out, "I'm not usually like this." Rachel wiped at her eyes as the waitress came over with some menus. Leah inhaled sharply.

"Hi Kim," Leah muttered.

Kim smiled wide, "Hi Leah..." she turned to Rachel.

Rachel forced a smile, "I'm Rachel Black, Jacob's sister, Billy's daughter, whoever you know."

"Right!" Kim smiled again, "How was your trip down?"

"It rained a fair bit, but we got here safe and sound."

"We?"

"I brought a friend from college for a brief stay," Rachel explained.

Leah noticed that Rachel was beginning to pick at her nails, how she wanted to tell Kim to shut up and go away.

"Would you like your usual Leah? Or would you like some time to look over the menu?" Kim asked.

"Actually, I was wondering what kind of pie you had today?" Leah asked.

Kim flipped open her notebook, "we have apple, cherry, and blueberry... I believe the apple just came fresh out of the oven."

Leah looked over at Rachel raising an eyebrow, "Could I have a slice of the apple with a scoop of ice cream and a glass of iced tea?" Rachel asked.

"Sure thing!" Kim jotted it down, "and you Leah?"

"A chocolate milkshake and a plate of the cheese fries, please." Leah said. She handed the menus back to Kim, "sounds good! I'll put the orders in."

Leah glanced nervously at Rachel, "um that was Kim, she dates a friend of mine. I didn't realize she was working today... She can be very... chipper." Leah explained.

"That's okay, I have to get my pie somehow." Rachel said.

They both began some small talk, Leah was careful not to push too hard. Slowly Rachel began to relax and even laughed a few times. Leah thought that this was a good start, until she heard the door open. She glanced over her shoulder and froze.

A leach had just entered the diner.


End file.
